Republic City's Hanyos
by princessbinas
Summary: Sequel to "Girl in the Cursed Webs". When Gina finds a short cut home and drags Hiro down it, they end up in Republic City! Can Avatar Korra get these two trouble some Hanyos home in time for their flea bath (please excuse the bad joke)? Rated T for safety. CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF SUPPORT.
1. Hello Hanyos!

**Binas:** Yes. Now we have a story for those twins who were born in "Girl in the Cursed Webs". That story was my way of introducing my latest OCs. Also another reason for this story, I realized there's a lack of Legend of Korra and Inuyasha crossovers! I am shocked that there is only ONE! And the recent and most updated A:TLA ones all feature something that is just as bad as Zutara! Zugome!

Sorry guys, but Inuyasha WILL NOT let that Jerkbender (Zuko) within five feet of Kagome if he liked her. Think of it as the fights Inuyasha and Koga always get in when Kagome's involved. Not trying to crush ships but trying to shine some form of logic on them. I am InuKag, Borra, and Kataang fan. Sorry guys but I go for the cutest couples I can find.

Now that I got my senseless, yet logical rant out of the way, now let's get on with the story! Takes place in LoK book one. And if the twins are around and you read "Girl in the Cursed Webs", then YOU know when in Inuyasha this takes place. This loosely tied in with "Girl in the Cursed Webs". You don't need to read it to understand this but reading it could give you the extra stuff that went on before this story.

Want to know what the twins look like in this story (well not clothing wise)? Here:

princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Preteen-Hiro-and- Gina1-410125461

_**Theory for LoK so far: **_My theory is that Unalaq wants to merge with Vaatu, so he can become the Dark Avatar just like how Wan became the first Avatar through merging with Raava when the Harmonic Convergence happens (which is every 10,000 years at least). Unalaq is power hungry and started a Civil War so he could get his hands on the Spirit Portals.

Oh and by the way, there is A LOT of innuendos. So please be at least be cautious when reading.

* * *

.

* * *

A twelve-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl rushed down the street. Both had a look of panic as they raced from their friend's house to home.

The boy, Hiro, had messy, shoulder length black hair with gold eyes. He wore dark green shorts and a light green shirt that complemented the shorts. He normally only wore socks on his feet but he was wearing blue tennis shoes only because his mom, Kagome, forced him to.

The girl, Gina, had thick, waist length white hair with warm brown eyes. She wore a lavender knee length dress with light baby blue accents. She also didn't like wearing shoes, but once again, her mom forced her into light pink tennis shoes.

Both were forced to wear beanies on their heads to cover their Akita dog ears.

"Gina why did I have to listen to you?", Hiro asked annoyed.

"Because I was born first!", Gina said said rudely.

"Only by a few seconds.", Hiro pointed out.

"So what does that have to do with it? What do you get? A prize?", Gina asked with sarcasm and a tint of rudeness.

"Nevermind...", Hiro said.

Gina came to a halt, causing Hiro to slam into her. Gina sniffed the ground a bit.

"This way! I think I found a short cut!", Gina shouted and dashed into an alley.

"Are you even sure it's a short cut?!", Hiro asked in concern.

"Yup!", Gina said and threw a lid off a strange, red, orange, blue, and green swear lid, "In here!"

"Are you sure you are not sick anymore? Your smell was dulled to the point it was even weaker than a human's sense of smell!", Hiro said in even more concern.

"Relax. I am fine! No more coughing, no more fever, and I am allowed near my friends again! What more could you ask for?", Gina said rudely and dove into the sewer.

Hiro sighed and followed her. The sewer glowed a bit before whisking the kids away.

* * *

.

* * *

_Splash!_

_Smash!_

_Fooom!_

_BAM!_

Korra's Waterbending smacked Mako across his face, Bolin slammed an earth disk into Korra's stomach, and Mako's Fire Blasts hit Bolin in the groin. All three of them fell to the ground laughing at how they took each other out at the same time with their bending.

"It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra.", Mako said as he removed his helmet.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence.", Korra said.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets _before_ you joined his task force.", Bolin said.

"Team huddle time!", Mako called out and they all huddled, "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"WE ARE READY!", Korra and Bolin yelled in happiness.

"Not exactly... You'll need these."

Asami stood in the door way holding the Fire Ferret's new uniform. Mako took one and smiled.

"These new uniforms look great!", Mako said.

"You look great champ!", Asami flirted and they rubbed their noses into each other's.

Bolin gave a 'are you serious' look while Korra falsely gagged briefly at the romance before quickly straightening up her act before Mako caught her mocking them.

"We will see you guys later. Asami and I have a lunch date.", Mako said.

"Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya.", Bolin said and walked over to Korra, who was packing up, "So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym, just you and me, two _alone_ people. Together. Alone."

"I need to get back to the air temple to train with Tenzin, so chat with you later!", Korra said rushing back to Air Temple Island before Tenzin bit off her head again.

* * *

_In the city..._

Hiro and Gina crawled out of the sewer to see a roaring 1920's city. Hiro gave Gina a confused look.

"Gina. Mind telling me why we are in the 1920's?", Hiro asked.

"I don't know why! All I know is that I smelled dog all over it!", Gina said.

Hiro face palmed.

"Gina, you are just as dense or even denser than dad sometimes! Not every dog you smell doesn't mean he or she is part of our family!", Hiro argued.

"How was I suppose to know?", Gina asked.

"Simple! We are Hanyos, those dogs you think are part of our family, are not!", Hiro pointed out.

"Butt head!", Gina shouted.

"Stupid head!", Hiro threw back.

"Party pooper!"

"Dunderhead!"

"Crud face!"

"Scatterbrain!"

"You take that back!"

"No! Be glad that mom didn't give me a similar necklace that mom won't take off dad to put on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would!"

Hiro and Gina continued arguing. Eventually they were tackling each other like wild animals. Hiro punched Gina in the face, leaving a bruise on her cheek. Gina returned the favor with a nice kick into Hiro's future man hood. Hiro then bit Gina's leg. Gina then clawed Hiro's back, causing him to bleed.

A girl with brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes walked by and turned around to see the gruesome sibling argument.

"Are you angry that I am better than you?", Gina sneered.

"No! I am just sick and tired of you being a complete idiot!", Hiro shouted.

The girl ran up and separated the twins before they killed each other. The girl gave a 'really' look mixed with boredom.

"What's going on? Why are you two trying to kill each other?", The girl asked.

"Hiro is blaming me for false directions!", Gina shouted while pointing at Hiro.

"Gina's beating me up for telling her that she didn't find a short cut home!", Hiro yelled pointing at Gina.

The twin sent lightning glares at each other, ready to kill each other for their own pride. The girl picked up both of them and held them away from each other.

"Okay, stop it you two! Seriously? Just because you guys got lost you doesn't mean you have to kill each other! Save the killing for bad guys, not your siblings!", The girl said.

"Who are you exactly?", Hiro asked.

Gina rolled her eyes, not caring who stopped her from harming her brother anymore. The girl looked confused.

"I am not sure how you two don't know who I am, I kinda already announced it all over the radio, but I am Korra the Avatar.", The girl said.

"What's an Avatar?", Hiro asked.

"Possibly some snob who loves ruining the older sibling's chance of putting their younger brother in their place for blaming her for giving the wrong directions to the short cut that would bring us home!", Gina retorted rudely.

Korra frowned.

"Uh no. The Avatar is the master of all four elements.", Korra said with the twins still a bit confused, "As in Water, Earth, Fire, and Air."

"So is everyone here one or is this some pathetic cop out?", Gina asked with no remorse.

"GINA! I so wish I had you under the spell of the Beads of Subjugation so I can give you sit commands to you like how mom does to dad!", Hiro yelled.

Korra frowned at Gina's response but was confused at what Hiro said.

"Hate to bust your bubble, Gina, but there is only one Avatar alive at a time, and only the Avatar can bend all four elements. Everyone else, just one measly element.", Korra said.

Gina huffed and turned her back from them.

"So where do you guys live? Maybe I can take you guys home.", Korra said.

"We live in Tokyo, Japan at the Higurashi Shrine.", Hiro said.

Korra was now even more confused.

"What's Tokyo and Japan? And I never heard of a Higurashi Shrine.", Korra said.

Hiro face palmed before glaring at Gina.

"What now, Swain?", Gina asked, proving she really did have Inuyasha's attitude.

"You didn't find a short cut, you found something similar to the Bone Eater's Well!", Hiro yelled, "Now we could be stuck here since we are not just in a different era, but a different WORLD!"

Gina was shocked by the words that fell from her brother's mouth and tested the swear, just to find out it was a one way trip before climbing out. She saw her mistake but refused to show it by hiding it under immense anger. Korra Earthbended in between them to keep them from killing each other.

"Stop it you two! Look, I will take you guys back to Air Temple Island and see what Tenzin wants to do with you.", Korra said.

Hiro and Gina followed Korra back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

_Later at the Temple..._

Pema was adding the finishing touches to dinner as Tenzin paced in the dinning room.

"Where is Korra? She should have been here by now!", Tenzin said getting worried that the Equalists might have gotten her.

The door opened and Korra came in with two kids following her. The girl had the strangest hair color, which was white, for her age. Both also had strange hats on their heads.

"Korra. Thank goodness you are safe! I thought the Equalists had captured you.", Tenzin said.

"I am fine. I ran into a bit of a problem and need some help...", Korra said gesturing to the kids.

Pema took a look at them.

"I don't see anything wrong with them. Were they lost?", Pema said.

"Yes they are lost and they don't seem to get along. In fact I found them trying to kill each other over a short cut home.", Korra said.

"We can speak for our selves!", The girl shouted rudely.

"Sorry, about my sister. My name is Hiro, and this is my twins sister, Gina.", The boy said quickly blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, Hiro, you look like the responsible one, so can you tell me what happened?", Tenzin asked.

Hiro told Tenzin every speck of the problem. Tenzin stroked his beard as Hiro told his story. Gina interjected her thoughts from time to time, ticking Hiro off.

"I am not sure what to make of your story, but you may stay here, it's the least we can do until you can get home.", Tenzin said.

"Well dinner's ready. I will go get the kids.", Pema said and left to go find the kids who have finished feeding the lemurs.

* * *

At the dinner table, Gina and Hiro sniffed their food like dogs, not sure what to make of it. They then started to eat it at least knowing it was food. Tenzin was watching them and saw how their mannerisms were a bit different.

"Why did you sniff your food like that? Do you have super smell? How did you get it?", Ikki asked rapidly.

"Uh... We get that habit from dad. Yes we do. And we were born with it.", Hiro said and got jabbed in the side by Gina, "Ow! Gina!"

Gina stuck her tongue out at Hiro. Hiro gave a 'you better watch it' look at Gina. Tenzin would have to keep a close eye on these two.

"Hey, want to come to Pro Bending with me later tonight night you two?", Korra asked.

"Is like Pro Wrestling?", Gina asked.

"It's even better than wrestling.", Korra said.

Gina cheered, finally being able to see something worth watching. Hiro shock his head with a smile, wondering what was going through his sister's thick skull.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Gina and Hiro watched from the Fire Ferret's changing rooms. Gina was amazed at the set up of the arena. Hiro was indifferent and was focused on the action. Bolin, Korra, and Mako along with the opposing team got on their respective platforms and moved towards Zone one.

"Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen.", Shiro announced over the radio.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos.", The ring announcer shouted.

The match starts and both sides start throwing their bending at each other.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar Korra has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!", Shiro announced.

"ROUND TWO!"

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two."

"ROUND THREE!"

Hiro and Gina got very excited. They both agreed on one thing, Pro Bending was awesome! Better than Pro Wrestling.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi!", Shiro announced.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!", The ring announcer shouted to the crowds, causing them to cheer.

Some of the members of the crowds, including the Peanut Gallery start throwing toilet paper out of happiness that the Fire Ferrets won. That made Hiro and Gina laugh. They actually liked this place but still yurned to go home. The Fire Ferrets entered the locker rooms, satisfied with another winning.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring.", Mako said.

"You've said it! I guess those Chi Blockers make good moving targets.", Korra joked.

"That I have to agree on.", Bolin said finally in the room after bowing to his fans, "The opponents are nothing but sitting turtle ducks!"

The Fire Ferrets laughed. Asami entered the room and hugged Mako.

"Congratulations! You guys were amazing!", Asami said and kissed a flustered Mako on the cheek.

Korra gagged jokingly, making Mako raise an eyebrow at her. Gina gave Mako bunny ears, which Hiro stopped in time. She went over to sit at the bench, a bit jealous that Mako managed to find his match. Bolin walked over to her.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a _date_ situation.", Bolin said.

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I am not sure. I don't feel very _date_-worthy.", Korra said.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!", Bolin said, making Korra feel very flustered.

"You really feel that way about me?", Korra asked.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together.", Bolin said.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!", Korra said.

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!", Bolin gloated as he led Korra out of the Locker Room.

Mako was a bit uneasy, mostly due to the fact on how Bolin can be with the ladies. He hoped he knew what his brother was thinking straight and not in the clouds.

* * *

Hiro and Gina explored the gym from top to bottom. Gina used her Hanyo strength to juggle one of the Earthbending Dumbbells.

"Gina! Be careful! You don't want to get caught using your powers like that!", Hiro whispered.

"Well sorry for me being curious.", Gina retorted rudely.

"What if someone get's suspicious?! What would we do then?", Hiro whispered as his ears flattened against his head, causing them to poke out a bit from under his beanie.

"We tell them the truth and get out of the mess scratch free.", Gina said with a confident smirk.

"What if the truth ends up getting us killed?! Then we have mom and dad who would be really mad!", Hiro growled and dragged his sister out of the gym.

"Hiro! Put me down!", Gina whined before pouting like a hurt puppy.

* * *

_The next day..._

Hiro and Gina were playing Adventure with Meelo and Ikki.

"Here's the Stick of Airbending!", Meelo yelled as he threw a stick.

Hiro and Gina didn't know what over came them, they started running after the stick on all fours, barking like dogs. Once they both had the stick in their mouths in a tug-a-war position while growling at each other, they realized what they were doing and were embarrassed. Ikki and Meelo stood there confused.

"Puppy wars!", Meelo shouted and grabbed a random stick in his mouth

Ikki did the same thing and started sword fighting with Meelo with the stick her mouth. This made Hiro and Gina become slightly annoyed, thinking they were mocking them.

"WE ARE NOT DOGS!", Hiro and Gina yelled.

Gina broke the stick that she and Hiro grabbed in their mouths.

Jinora saw this while she was reading her book. Her face screamed 'I am surrounded by idiots'. Korra was curious of the peculiar dog-like behavior that Hiro and Gina displayed. The sudden yell of them disliking being called dogs also had caught her attention.

"Weird.", Korra whispered.

* * *

_That night..._

Korra brought Hiro and Gina to the Pro Bending Arena once more. They loved watching the games and wanted to see more.

Mako stood at the entrance.

"What kind of game are you playing?", Mako asked.

"Uh... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match. The game that Hiro and Gina want to see it soon as possible.", Korra said.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy.", Mako said.

"We're just having fun together.", Korra said, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken.", Mako said.

"Wait a second... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! Jealous that our fun is much better than your's and Asami's", Korra proclaimed.

Gina and Hiro were snickering. On one of their many trips to the Feudal Era, they have learned many inappropriate things from Miroku. Inuyasha was ticked off when he found out but was still glad they still had a bit of innocence left.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous.", Mako said.

"Admit it! You want to have more fun with Asami!", Korra said.

"Get over yourself!"

"I am just being honest!"

"You're _crazy_!"

"You're a _liar_!"

Korra and Mako had a stare off. They broke it up and entered from two different doors. One Mako fan was disappointed that Mako didn't say hello. Hiro and Gina entered the building last.

* * *

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages.", Shiro said and the bell rang, "Korra dodges and, _ooh_, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!"

"Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!", The ring announcer shouted.

"Aw man!", Gina shouted as she shock the railing with her Hanyo strength.

"Gina don't! Do you want to end up getting arrested?!", Hiro whispered to his sister sternly.

"Like I care! I can just rip the bars off and run away!", Gina boasted arrogantly.

"You are so dense sometimes!", Hiro muttered.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos.", Shiro said into the mic.

"Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match.", The ring announcer said and tossed a coin, "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

"I got this.", Mako said.

"I know you normally handle these but you are not exactly in the game. I will handle this one for a change.", Bolin said and stepped forward, "We choose Earth."

Bolin and the Boar-q-pine Earthbender step on to the rising platform.

"Looks like the Earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink!", Shiro announced.

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!", The ring announcer shouted to the crowd.

"Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight."

Hiro and Gina cheer as they danced like buffoons in the Locker Room. Korra went outside to clear her head.

* * *

Mako walked outside to see Korra leaning on the post, gazing at he star lit sky which was filled by a rising Waning Crescent Moon.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I-", Mako started.

"Don't even bother.", Korra interrupted.

"What I'm trying to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing.", Mako said.

"What about Asami?", Korra asked, "Won't she get mad? What about Bolin? He's your brother and I don't want to do that to him."

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too. I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and everything so here.", Mako said and hugged Korra.

Korra was taken back by the hug. She pointed behind Mako and Mako turned around to see his brother with flowers. He started crying with snot in his nose and ran away, dropping the flowers.

"Bolin! It's not what you think!", Korra shouted before turning to Mako, "See what I was trying to warn you about?!"

Korra ran off and Mako slapped himself silly and muttered to himself.

* * *

_Next day..._

Hiro and Gina were chasing squirrels. Korra, even though upset that Mako accidently hurt Bolin's feelings, was still curious about the behavior of Hiro and Gina. Ikki was in a Airbending contest against her siblings, seeing who could knock of the most leaves. Hiro and Gina got in the way and lost their beanies when Meelo let out a large and powerful burst of air from his rear end, disturbing his siblings and Korra. Hiro and Gina were unaware that they lost their beanies and covered their noses from the stench.

"GAH! Now I know why dad passes out when he used to change our diapers and when ever he gets covered in something smelly!", Hiro said.

Hiro and Gina used their other hand to hold their heads as a headache pounded into their heads. They ten realized their beanies were gone and everyone was staring at their dog ears.

"Oh snap...", Hiro said.

Gina's ears flattened against her head. Meelo and Ikki ran up to them and started tugging on their ears.

"Your ears are much more fun than daddy's!", Meelo yelled in delight as he tugged on Hiro's ears.

"They are so cute!", Ikki cooed as she tugged on Gina's.

"OW!", Hiro and Gina cried with tears as they tugged on their ears, "THAT HUUUURTS!"

Gina and Hiro whimpered as the tugging continued.

'_So that's what they are hiding! Now why do they have dog ears? What are they hiding?_', Korra thought as she walked over.

"I will remove these two if you tell me why you have dog ears and why you sometimes behave like dogs.", Korra said.

"Mom and dad will get mad if we tell people why!", Hiro shouted as the pain continued.

Gina put on her best hurt puppy look with her warm brown eyes. Korra tried resist the begging Gina was displaying.

"Just spill it! I won't tell anyone who can't be trusted! But Tenzin and his family, Bolin, and Mako have to know.", Korra said.

Hiro and Gina realized that their display and whimpering wouldn't get them out of trouble this time so they sighed.

"We are Dog Hanyos.", Gina said.

"What on Earth is a Hanyo? Is it some sort of spirit?", Korra asked.

"No. A Hanyo is someone who is half demon! Our dad is one as well while our mom is human.", Hiro said.

"You guys don't look like demons.", Korra said, "You look like dogs to me."

"That's why I said _Dog_ Hanyos.", Gina growled, "There are different kinds! Jinenji, our parent's friend, is a Horse Hanyo. Hanyos always show whatever animal demon trait they have. As you can clearly see, we have dog traits."

"Oh.", Korra said as she removed Ikki and Meelo.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Korra entered with Gina and Hiro. The twins donned their hats once more. Bolin was sitting on bench pouting. Korra looked sad at the sight.

After getting ready, they entered the arena.

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!", Shiro said as the bell rang, "The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight. Ooh, that has got to sting!"

Bolin ran to the edge of the ring and threw off his helmet. He vomited into the pool. Hiro and Gina looked on in disgust and covered their noses at the stench. The crowd was just as disgusted too. The queasy stomachs vomited too. Korra turned around and watched with pity, sorrow, and disgust.

"And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic.", Shiro announced to the disgusted crowd.

"Don't advertise food when someone is sick!", Gina shouted.

"Agreed!", Hiro gagged.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?", Shiro announced, "The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

Mako accidently Firebends at Bolin. Bolin turns to Mako with a panicked look.

"HEY! WATCH IT!", Bolin shouted as he got a water blasted into the pool.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool!", Shiro announced.

Korra then got reckless with her Waterbending and made a few jets of water come up from underneath one of the Buzzard Wasps.

"Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!", Shiro announced.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!", The referee called out.

"I WILL SHOW YOU UNNECESSARY ROUGHNESS!", Korra called out and Waterbended at the referee.

Gina and Hiro face palmed as the referee raised a yellow fan at Korra.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout.", Shiro announced.

"That can't be good.", Hiro said.

"Well, I guess there's always next year.", Mako sighed.

"Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!", Korra pushed.

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals.", Bolin pouted.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves.", Korra countered.

"Let's just get this over with.", Mako said.

"The sooner, the better.", Bolin said as the Fire Ferrets walked grimly to their starting positions as the bell rang.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother!", Shiro said.

An Earthbending coin hits Bolin into his right shoulder. He cried out in immense pain. Hiro and Gina gasped in sympathy.

"Wait, I didn't know you could do sympathy.", Hiro commented after a bit.

"Shut the heck up, swain! I can show it when I want too!", Gina shouted in anger with the large manga white eyes of fury and little spit droplets surrounding her face.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit.", Shiro announced.]

"OWWWW!", Bolin cried out.

"BOLIN!", Mako shouted and tried rushing to his brother's aid, just to be swept away by the bending from the Buzzard Wasps.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up?", Shiro said as Bolin got knocked off the edge of zone three with an earth and water combo, "Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds. "

"This is very bad! COME ON KORRA YOU CAN DO IT!", Gina shouted over the edge.

"Calm down sis! It's just a game!", Hiro said.

"One that could change how they are viewed by the public!", Gina retorted rudely.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her!", Shiro announced.

Korra used her bending to put the Buzzard Wasps into a straight line.

"The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!"

Korra then angled herself so that she has a good one shot knockout. She bended some water around herself used it to knock the Buzzard Wasps out of the ring.

"It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!"

Gina and Hiro's jaws dropped. They had no idea bending could be so strong and long ranged.

"Yes! She did it!", Bolin shouted.

"Yes! Yeah!", Mako shouted and picked up his brother and accidentally squishing his bad shoulder.

"SHOULDER! SHOULDER!", Bolin shouted.

"Sorry.", Mako said.

"It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!", Shiro announced making the crowd and the Ferrets go into a happy frenzy.

"That, was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen.", Bolin said.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. We owe you. Big time.", Mako said.

"You're welcome. So... I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we all can still be friends.", Korra said.

"Definitely.", Bolin said.

The Wolfbats entered the Fire Ferret's Locker Room. Tahno stops and makes a 'what the heck is that smell' face.

"Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers.", Tahno said.

Gina and Hiro growled like dogs as the Fire Ferret's gave Tahno and the Wolfbats hard glares.

"I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers _really_ are.", Korra said.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here.", Tahno said.

"OH WHY I OUGHTA RIP YOUR HEART AND LIVER OUT AND FEED IT TO MY UNCLE SESSHOMARU FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!", Gina screamed as Hiro restrained her.

Tahno ignored Gina as him and his team entered the arena.

"And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!", The ring announcer shouted.

Asami entered and hugged Mako.

"Great job! What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that.", Asami said.

"Thanks Asami. If it were for you and your dad, we may have never had the chance to get into the finals.", Korra said.

"Uh hello? Are you done with the thank you party? I need medical assistance over here!", Bolin said holding his shoulder.

"Let me help.", Korra said and took a look at the nasty injury on Bolin;s shoulder.

"OWW! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?", Bolin asked in pain.

"I think the best term is *_BEEP!_* wench.", Gina said.

Hiro glared at his sister as the other's gasped at her language.

"Language, Gina!", Hiro snapped.

"I don't want to be mean to anyone.", Bolin said.

"Relax, I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is.", Korra said as she bended some water out of a bucket onto Bolin's shoulder.

"No, no, oh- ooh! That's the stuff!", Bolin said happily.

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Mako didn't mean to let things get so out of hand.", Korra said.

"Ahh, I'll be all right. But we had fun together, didn't we?", Bolin said.

"I had a terrific time! We can do it again if you want after the tournament.", Korra said.

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise and hearing you wanting more from me.", Bolin said.

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!", The ring announcer shouted.

Everyone was stunned at how quickly that was over.

"How can it be over already?!", Korra asked.

"Impossible!", Hiro said.

They all looked over the arena from the Locker Rooms and saw the Wolfbats and their now dead/dying opponents, the Mongoose Lizards, being carried away on gurneys.

"With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!", Shiro said.

The Fire Ferrets, Asami, and the twins were shocked and became worried for what next round will bring.


	2. Dirty Games Benders Play and Enter: Amon

**Binas:** Here's the next chapter. I promise, this has something Inuyasha should NEVER do to Kagome in a situation like this.

_**Theory for LoK so far: **_My theory is that Unalaq wants to merge with Vaatu, so he can become the Dark Avatar just like how Wan became the first Avatar through merging with Raava when the Harmonic Convergence happens (which is every 10,000 years at least). Unalaq is power hungry and started a Civil War so he could get his hands on the Spirit Portals.

* * *

.

* * *

_After a close encounter with Amon, Korra took a leave of absence from Tarrlok's task force. But the Avatar has still been hard at work, taking care of the twins Hiro and Gina, the Dog Hanyos, and leading the underdog Fire Ferrets to the pro-bending championship finals. Only one team stands in their way: the Wolfbats! Led by team captain Tahno, the brutal Wolfbats look to repeat as champs. Have the Fire Ferrets finally met their match?_

* * *

.

* * *

The Fire Ferrets where in the gym, unleashing their bending on three cut touts of Tahno. Gina was pleased to hear that she could tear the new paper sections that involved Tahno to shreds _with her canines_. Hiro was wanting to join in with his sister in the act of shredding Tahno's face out off the papers, but he tried resisting until it became too much and started shredding the newspaper with his teeth with his sister. Bolin and Mako were confused by that behavior and decided to ask Korra about it after practice. Soon the radio turned on.

"You're listening to 'The Music Hour'! Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years.", The radio broadcasted.

Korra cheered in triumph as she picked up a towel.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats.", Korra said.

Hiro and Gina perked up when they heard the word 'underdog' before returning to shredding the newspapers.

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right.", Mako said.

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!", Bolin shouted hugging Korra.

The radio went static before changing stations on it's own. Hiro and Gina were slightly scarred by the voice that started speaking up. Pabu ran away from the radio.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.", Amon said over the radio before the radio went static again.

"That guy's got some nerve.", Bolin said.

Gina growled in anger.

"Who the heck does this guy think he is?! I am gonna take him down!", Gina yelled snapping out of her fear.

"Calm down sis! I don't need of repeat of the last time you took your full blown anger out on someone.", Hiro said as he shuddered.

"You think the council will give in?", Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall.", Korra said scooping up both Hiro and Gina.

* * *

Naga dashed through the city with Bolin, Korra, and Mako on her back. Where Hiro and Gina were was another story.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU GUYS CROSS POLAR BEARS AND DOG TOGETHER?!", Gina yelled as she held on Naga's tall for dear life with her brother.

"I don't care anymore about staying secretive! I JUST WANT TO LIVE!", Hiro yelled.

Mako and Bolin wondered what Hiro meant by secretive.

"Do you think Hiro is a spy?", Bolin whispered.

Mako shrugged.

"We heard that!", Gina and Hiro shouted at the same time.

"How could they hear me?! DO they have some kind of special hearing?", Bolin whispered again.

Hiro watched his sister fume in anger.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YA!", Gina shouted.

"Shut your mouth Gina. The only thing you are going to scare are the bugs that are flying into it.", Hiro said.

Gina started coughing as she accidentally swallowed a bug. Naga then took a sharp turn and caused Hiro and Gina to release their grasp off of Naga's tail.

* * *

_In Tokyo..._

"GAH! WHERE THE HECK ARE THOSE TWO?!", Inuyasha yelled as he continuously sniffed the ground for his children.

"Inuyasha calm down. We will find them. I promise.", Kagome said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN *BEEP!* WENCH!", Inuyasha yelled as he shot right up and got into Kagome's face while shacking his fist.

"You need to. I am just as worried as you are.", Kagome said.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU THINK I AM WORRIED?! DEMONS DON'T WORRY!", Inuyasha shouted and gave a sly smirk as he showed Kagome a certain finger.

Kagome steamed in anger. Inuyasha knew that look and started to shrink his ego a bit.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome roared.

"Uhhhh... Ka-Kagome?", Inuyasha asked with slight fear.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted multiple times into the cement, leaving a crater. He then quickly got up and started sniffing quickly.

"I think I found their scent! This way!", Inuyasha shouted as he scooped up Kagome and dashed in the direction of Gina and Hiro's scent.

* * *

_Back in Republic City..._

Naga finally reached city hall. Hiro and Gina were not so lucky, they went at their fastest speeds to catch up with Naga. Mako, Bolin, and Korra (well not so much) were shocked by how fast they could go and how far they could jump and the fact they could jump from building to building and tree to tree _WITHOUT AIRBENDING_.

"I will tell you guys later...", Korra said.

"Okay.", Mako said.

"How?!", Bolin said with his jaw dropping from the twin's massive feat of agility before recollecting his mind.

Everyone rushed inside city hall to see the council debating on the current situation.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting.", Tenzin said.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals.", Korra proclaimed.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.", Tenzin said.

"It's not fair!", Gina pouted.

Hiro tried calming Gina down but Gina almost chomped on Hiro's hand.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?", Korra asked.

"Tenzin and I for once agree on something.", Tarrlok said.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena.", Tenzin said.

"NO!/YOU CAN'T!", Bolin, Mako, and the twins shouted.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon.", Korra said.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will _not_ put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.", Tarrlok said.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders...", Mako said and looked to the others for words.

"TO BEAT EACH OTHER UP!", Bolin, Hiro, and Gina shouted in glee.

"IN PEACE!", Bolin shouted.

"IT'S AN INSPIRATION!", Hiro concluded.

"AND IT LETS US SEE WHO THE *BEEP!* GOES DOWN!", Gina shouted in excitement.

Tenzin frowned at Gina's choices of words while Tarrlok cringed.

'_Who has been teaching this girl her vocabulary?_', Tarrlok and Tenzin thought.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation.", Tarrlok said.

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!", Korra said.

"Yeah you cowards! My dad is braver than all of you guys combined! He survived someone stabbing him in the chest several times!", Gina shouted.

Everyone cringed at what Gina was saying and shook the image out of their heads.

"Exactly what they said! Minus the gore.", Bolin said.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned.", Tarrlok said.

Before Tarrlok could bring down his gavel, Lin stepped in and used her Metalbending to knock the gavel away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar.", Lin said.

"You do?", Tarrlok and Korra asked.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists.", Lin said.

"Now I like this old hag!", Gina said grinning big.

Hiro Gibbs slapped his sister for the rude remark. Lin briefly glared at her before returning to the task at hand.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin.", Tenzin said.

Hiro caught Tarrlok shifting his eyes a bit.

'_What's he up to?_', Hiro thought.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.", Tarrlok said.

"f you keep the arena open, my Metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.", Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?"

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?", Tarrlok said finally and raised his hand.

Everyone else on the council, except Tenzin, raised their hand with Tarrlok's. Tenzin snapped his Airbender Robe in slight anger.

"The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals.", Tarrlok said.

"ALRIGHT!", Bolin cheered.

"YES!", Gina and Hiro shouted.

"YEAH!", Mako yelled in excitement.

"THANK YOU!", Korra praised.

"A word please, Lin.", Tenzin said and took Lin outside the meeting hall of city hall.

Bolin turned to Korra after spotting Hiro scratch his ear with his foot.

"So what's up with those two? They are acting so dog like.", Bolin said.

"Well to put it in simple terms, they are part dog demon. They mentioned that their dad was one so that's how they became one.", Korra said.

Bolin's jaw dropped while Mako's eyes widened a bit.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt anyone. They are mostly going to hurt each other over something stupid.", Korra said.

"Stupid how?", Mako asked.

"Hiro did blame Gina for getting the wrong directions and that almost got them both killed. I am still not sure how come their cuts disappeared after a mew minutes so I didn't question that.", Korra said.

"So try not to tick them off?", Bolin asked.

"Gina's easy to tick off, so just try not to push her buttons. Hiro tries to keep her in line.", Korra said.

"I think we get it. Now let's hope no one else finds out about this. We don't need them killing someone due to people hunting them.", Mako said.

* * *

_In Tokyo..._

"Here's the source of their smell. It's strong!", Inuyasha said sniffing a sewer tunnel.

Kagome gave a look of disgust.

"They were playing in a SEWER?!", Kagome asked.

'_I guess it kinda makes sense..._', Kagome thought.

Inuyasha threw the lid into a building, not caring about destruction of property.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled.

"What? It is just an abandoned building.", Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome sighed, knowing Inuyasha was not gonna change his mind after knowing that fact.

"I am going in. I am not sure how safe it is, and I want you to be safe. You may come for me if I don't return.", Inuyasha said.

"Please behave, Inuyasha. You know what our kids love doing to their 'stupid daddy'.", Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha gave an irked look.

"Don't remind me. Bad enough they caused enough problems so I don't need a *BEEP!* relapse of THAT *BEEP!* incident!", Inuyasha said as he climbed into the sewer.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha crashed into the sewer and got carried away by it's properties of dimensional traveling.

* * *

_In an alley..._

Inuyasha climbed out of the sewer to see a 1920's city. He had no idea that it was such and more of a copy cat place.

"So those two troublemakers went playing in something that was similar to the Bone Eater's Well. Just great! They can be anywhere now!", Inuyasha growled, "Know to get some answer!"

Inuyasha found a gold building in the distance and could barely hear a crowd cheering, booing, screaming, and bells ringing from it if he tried to concentrate really hard.

"Ha! So that place has a lot of people! That means a lot of answers!", Inuyasha said smirking as he thought of beating up whoever took his kids.

Inuyasha dashed towards the building and jumping from building to building.

* * *

_In the Pro Bending Arena..._

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?", Shiro announced.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you.", Bolin said to Pabu.

Pabu looked at Bolin innocently as Hiro and Gina giggled. Pabu, Gina, and Hiro were in Fire Ferret fan shirts (Hiro and Gina have their clothes on underneath). Gina had pom poms while Hiro had a Tsungi Horn.

"Uh how do you play this thing?", Hiro asked.

"I don't know so I was hoping you knew.", Bolin said.

"I guess I will wing it.", Hiro shrugged and started playing a terrible rhythm as the Fire Ferrets walked out and Gina started cheering for them.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!", The ring announcer shouted causing the Fire Ferret fans to cheer.

Asami blew a kiss at Mako, which Mako returned, disgusting Korra and Bolin. Bolin whispered to Pabu, and Pabu started doing his tricks that Bolin taught him.

"Yes! Nailed it!", Bolin cheered.

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!", The ring announcer shouted causing the Fire Ferret fans to boo and the Wolfbat fans to howl like wolves.

The Wolfbats remove their masks and capes as the stepped forward.

"I'm gonna knock Tahno's _stupid_ hair off his _stupid_ head!", Korra threatened.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!", Shiro announced as the bell rang.

The Wolfbats advance quickly. Tahno tried to land a Waterbending uppercut on Korra. Korra dodged it by back flipping.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing. Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor. Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir'!", Shiro announced.

"Nice shot!", Mako said.

Gina and Hiro cheered at Bolin's slingshot attack.

Tahno gets irritated at Fire Ferrets for that. Shaozu then ran out of the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

"The Waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not.", Shiro announced.

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!", Mako shouted.

The referee signaled it wasn't fueling Mako's anger. Gina fummed too while Hiro gave a look of disapproval at the ring.

"I think they were bribed! Even I know that is not allowed!", Hiro said.

"How do you know?", Gina retorted rudely.

"I went through the books at the Air Temple. One was a guide to Pro Bending. Remember what Korra did with that one person with the water lift? That's illegal, and so is that blast that Tahno just did!", Hiro said.

"Your are such a bookworm.", Gina said.

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the Waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials. Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!", Shiro announced, astonished that the referees were doing nothing about it.

"Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!", Tenzin yelled from the audience, embarrassing himself a bit.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending?", Lin asked.

"I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone.", Tenzin said.

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood. Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one. Oh... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well. It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely.", Shiro said as Korra swung Mako back into the ring up onto the arena as she fell.

Mako started to Firebend at Tahno, sending him flying and knocking him down as Ming and Shaozu look at him in surprise. Tahno stood, infuriated by the escape, as the bell rings. Mako winked at him smugly while in a fighting pose.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two.", Shiro announced.

Gina and Hiro cheered in delight.

"You go Korra! Kick their cheating butts!", Gina called out.

"Show them who's boss!", Hiro shouted.

"Really brother? Save that stuff for me.", Gina said slightly disturbed by the fact her brother sorta lost it.

The Fire Ferrets huddled up.

"What's wrong with these refs?", Korra asked.

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose.", Mako said.

"If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we.", Korra suggested.

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square.", Mako said.

"Argh, that's no fun but... all right.", Bolin said with Korra nodding.

"Round two!", The ring announcer shouted.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all. But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand. Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!", Shiro shouted.

"Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!", The ring announcer shouted.

A referee tossed a coin.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?", The referee said.

"I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!", Korra said.

Thought you'd never ask.", Tahno said.

Hiro and Gina picked up those words and growled with a bit of foam escaping their mouths from anger.

Korra and Tahno stepped on to the rising platform. They move around, waiting for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot.", Tahno mocked as he stopped.

Korra's eyes narrowed as she Waterbended at Tahno. Tahno dodged only to get hit in the chin by it. Korra used her foot to bend in a final blow, making Tahno's water jet lose form before causing him to fall out of the ring.

"Hmph! Chump!", Korra mocked.

Tahno's girls are shocked from the tie breaker along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers. Tahno's helmet landed right into one of the Fire Ferret cosplayer's hands.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!", The ring announcer announced.

Gina and Hiro cheered at the victory of the Fire Ferrets. Unknown to them, their dad was closing in on the Pro Bending Stadium.

"That's the stuff. You are my herooo-ah!", Bolin said hugging Korra and pecking her cheek, making Korra blush.

* * *

_Outside near the bridge..._

Inuyasha sniffed the ground and found Hiro and Gina's scents.

"So this is were you two ran off to!", Inuyasha said, "You better not be doing something that would make me want to kill Miroku for!"

"Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans! Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

Inuyasha heard the announcement and his ears flattened with realization.

"Oh... Scratch the killing Miroku part...", Inuyasha said and entered the arena.

A bouncer stopped Inuyasha as he was about to enter.

"Halt. Do you have a ticket?", The bouncer asked.

"Why the heck would I have a ticket you old hag?", Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Sir, I am afraid I can't let you enter without a ticket.", The bouncer said, "So step out of line."

"I will show you out of line!", Inuyasha yelled and threw the bouncer into the water.

The bouncer emerged, gasping for air as Inuyasha entered the Arena.

* * *

_In the Arena..._

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails.", Lin said in amazement.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance.", Tenzin said.

"Hmph!", Lin huffed.

"One round apiece: who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are _frankly_ getting a little help from the refs? It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans! Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!", Shiro announced.

"Knockout!", The referee called.

"Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!", Lin said in aggravation.

"Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions.", Shiro said.

"I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?", Tahno boasted.

"BOOOOOOO!", Hiro and Gina cried out as the cupped their mouths and hung over the railing.

A shadow loomed over them and tapped them on the shoulders. They turned around and saw the last person they would want to get in trouble with but yet missed.

"DAD!", Hiro and Gina shouted and hugged Inuyasha.

"So this is were you two sneaked off to! You two are in so much trouble!", Inuyasha yelled, "When it comes to sneaking off, you two are just as bad as Kagome!"

Hiro and Gina frowned at Inuyasha.

"Dad, I blame Gina for this mess.", Hiro said.

"Always blame the girl, go figure!", Gina huffed.

Suddenly people started screaming. The three Hanyos perked up and saw people being electrocuted. People in black and brown suits and masks with green goggles popped up one by one, taking down the audience and guards. The Fire Ferrets land in the pool and a man without a mask comes up to them and sends electricity into the water, knocking out the Fire Ferrets.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants!", Shiro announced to the whole world.

Inuyasha growled.

"That's it I am taking you two home- GAH! WHERE DID YOU TWO RUN OF TO NOW?!", Inuyasha said not wanting Hiro and Gina getting hurt, just to realize the disappeared again.

Inuyasha started sniffing the ground and immediately saw them climbing the decor on the walls.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU TROUBLEMAKERS!", Inuyasha yelled, "KAGOME WILL SIT ME IF YOU GUYS FALL!"

Gina and Hiro nodded to each other and prepared themselves for a leap. Suddenly a man came off a platform that rose from the ground of the arena. He had black robes on and a white mask with a red dot on his fore head. Inuyasha turned to see where the twins were aiming to jump and noticed the man in robes.

"What's going on here, ref?", Tahno asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!", The referee yelled.

"All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!", Tahno shouted.

Tahno Waterbended at the man. The man dodged and turned his attention to Shaozu, who Firebended at him. The man dodged that too. The man grabbed Shaozu's arm and swung it around once and moved forward with him as he screamed. Ming and Shaozu's hands became tied up with a bola. Two of the man's men held Tahno down and his team mates on the side.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll-I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!", Tahno pleaded.

Inuyasha heard this and growled.

'_Whatever the heck Bending is, I will not let those guys hurt my kids!_', Inuyasha thought as he growled and jumped into the water and swam across without anyone noticing.

He turned his head and saw the unconscious Fire Ferrets tied up to a pole. He cut their bindings and continued his way up. Since he didn't know how to work this place's elevator, he resorted to climbing the sides, which was a bit slippery.

The man place his thumb on Tahno's forehead, causing Tahno's eyes to unfocus and make him go limp.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity.", The man announced.

Inuyasha growled. Hiro and Gina plunged into the water and swam to the Fire Ferrets.

'_There is no way I am letting him take away what makes my children special!_', Inuyasha thought thinking about Hiro and Gina's demonic powers, despite no knowing what a bender was.

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city.", The man spoke.

Many Equalist followers cheered what Inuyasha concluded to be his name, Amon. The Fire Ferrets woke up, thinking they were tied up.

"How are we going to get out of this one?", Mako asked.

"No need to. Dad cut your binds.", Hiro said.

"Your dad is here?", Bolin asked.

"Yup, and he's *BEEP!* at us.", Gina said.

"Gina! Please watch your mouth!", Hiro warned.

The Fire Ferrets brushed off the cut binds and realized something.

"Well, your dad forgot a rope!", Korra said annoyed.

Bolin started chattering to Pabu.

"Stop fooling around!", Mako snapped.

Pabu started chewing the remaining rope, setting them free.

"See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony.", Bolin said making everyone smile.

Hiro and Gina climbed up the railings and jumped to the top, to meet Inuyasha up at the top.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a Chi Blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!", Amon announced.

Gina leaped on to Amon's back and started punching him in the head. Amon threw Gina off his back and looked at her.

"So you want fight. So be it.", Amon said and punched Gina backwards.

Gina got up and ran at Amon. Suddenly, Amon was behind her and pinned her to the ground. He then placed his thumb on Gina's forehead.

"GINA!", Hiro and Inuyasha yelled.

Gina's eyes unfocused and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha burned with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU *BEEP!* TOUCH MY *BEEP!* DAUGHTER YOU *BEEP!* *BEEP!* AND *BEEEEEEEEEEEP!*! I WILL RIP YOUR *BEEP!* GUTS OUT AND *BEEP!* EAT THEM!", Inuyasha yelled and dashed at Amon.

Amon was a bit disgusted at what Inuyasha yelled and punched Inuyasha in the head, knocking him out.

{**AN:** Don't worry, Amon's not gonna die just yet cause Inuyasha still has his Tessaiga on him and Hiro is still out there.}

"You should know better and not charge right into battles.", Amon said.

Gina's eyes snapped right open, red with blue slits, just like her dad. On her cheeks were pink jagged lines. She roared and dashed at Amon. Amon was shocked by Gina's sudden transformation.

"DON'T YOU DARE *BEEP!* HURT MY *BEEP!* DAD YOU *BEEP!* *BEEP!*!", Gina roared, "STEEL BLADES!"

Amon was almost hit by Gina's attack, but he dodged in time. Hiro watched in horror and jumped into ring.

"GINA! PLEASE STOP!", Hiro yelled with tears in his eyes.

Amon threw the demonic Gina away to the edge of the ring, near Hiro. Gina got up but Hiro restrained her.

"PLEASE SISTER! STOP DOING THIS!", Hiro yelled as he hugged his sister.

Unknown to Hiro, a small green wave of energy emitted from his hands, and calmed Gina down, turning her back to normal, causing her to faint. Inuyasha woke up to see Hiro comforting Gina and Amon walking away. Inuyasha growled as he got up to make sure his children were safe.

Amon steps on to a platform with his Equalist members. Korra soon came up in a cyclone of water. Soon Korra lost her momentum and started to fall. As the Equalists escape, Lin, who was swinging by a cable, sends Korra a Metalbending cable, which Korra grabs onto. Lin swung Korra up into the air, through the roof, where she starts fighting the Equalists. A few minutes later after an explosive fight, Korra falls through the glass roof. Lin releases her cables as she sped towards the falling Korra, and successfully caught her.

"You all right?", Lin asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you.", Korra said.

"Don't mention it, kid. Looks like we lost this one.", Lin said as they touched the ground.

Mako and Bolin hug Korra in relief.

"I am glad you are okay, Korra!", Bolin said.

"Me too!", Mako said.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand.", Lin said.

"He played us all. Republic City is at war.", Tenzin said.

"Whoa! Hold it old man! What do you mean this Republic whatever is at war?!", Inuyasha snapped as he held Gina with Hiro standing next to him.

Tenzin turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Who just you might be?", Tenzin asked a bit irked at Inuyasha's bad attitude.

"Cut to it old man!", Inuyasha snapped.

"I think what he means, He is Gina and I's dad.", Hiro said.

"So this is your dad. Now I understand where Gina gets her bad temperament and manners from.", Tenzin said stroking his beard.

"Stop patronizing me! Just give me some *BEEP!* answers like who the heck that Amon guy is and what he did to Gina!", Inuyasha steamed.

'_And foul mouth..._', Lin added mentally.

"That was Amon. He has been leading the Equalists for some time. His motive is to rid the world of bending. He thinks it's an impurity, when it is really, when used right, can bring balance to the world through the Avatar.", Tenzin said, "And if Gina was a bender, then he has removed her bending and there is no known way to restore it. Some of Amon's victims have been to the best healers and found that their bending was permanently removed."

"What the heck is a bender?", Inuyasha asked.

"You have been sleeping under a rock this whole time, haven't you?", Korra asked.

"Shut your mouth wench!", Inuyasha snapped.

Korra frowned and bended a small amount of water onto Inuyasha's mouth and froze it.

"There. That's Waterbending.", Korra said as she smirked.

Inuyasha ripped off the ice winced a bit at the pain. He growled at Korra like an angry dog. Lin then Earthbended a box around Inuyasha.

"And that's Earthbending.", Lin said, "I suggests you clean up your act a bit before I have to throw you in jail for something like reckless attacking for no reason."

"I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON!", Inuyasha snapped and smashed the earth cell that was around him.

Korra Firebended in front of Inuyasha, making him freeze in his tracks.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!", Inuyasha yelled.

"That was Firebending, I suggest you calm down a bit before you really tick me off.", Korra said.

Hiro face palmed.

"I am not sure who's denser. Gina or my own dad!", Hiro said out loud.

Soon Tenzin used Airbending and pushed Inuyasha back a little after he came too close with his bared claw.

"And Airbending. I am not sure why we are even showing you when you are just attacking for no reason.", Tenzin said.

Hiro slapped Inuyasha in the head.

"Do you really want to hurt the people that looked after us after we stranded here dad? I will make sure I ask mom to put another rosary on you, just for me to use to make you sit.", Hiro warned.

Inuyasha yelped in fear of having his own SON sit him.

"I thought so.", Hiro said.

"Why did you have to take after Kagome?!", Inuyasha asked.

"Because as you said before, stupid dad, I am momma's boy.", Hiro smirked.

Inuyasha sighed. He still did NOT want a repeat of what happened in the Feudal Era last week.

"Oh by the way dad, this was sorta a one way trip.", Hiro said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and glared at Hiro.

"When we get home, you two are grounded!", Inuyasha yelled.


End file.
